Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge
by Girasole
Summary: Three family's one mystery. It all leads back to that one and faithful night. A family that was long gone has made a sudden reappearance, 'Cortes family', ties are broken and changes are being made, but wait didn't that incident happen almost 14 yrs ago?
1. Prologue

**Album:** A Fever You Can't Sweat Out by Panic At The Disco.

**T****rack: **The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide

* * *

_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time_  
_Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me_  
_Good, good now we're making some progress_  
_Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat_

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well_  
_Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?_

_._

_._

_._

_The Vargas Family_? Well when someone who was anybody heard this name they would usually turn away refusing to talk about such a topic. Or maybe give a sign of respect. The family was famous for its gang relations and solving the biggest crime investigations ever held in Italian history. Although underneath the Vargas' good name. They had some under settled business that has been with the family for almost a decade now. Their opponents, their enemy.

_The Braginski Family. _

Now that was a family no one dared to mess with. The police force as well or it would cost them their life or family's. Although some men were brave enough stand up against them and stop their 'illegal' actions. Their biggest rival: the Vargas famiglia. This family feud has been going down from generation to generation. No one knew exactly why they were rivals and they sure as hell were not going to talk and their business didn't have anything to do with the public. Both family's had a bad reputation and it just so happened that the Vargas had a cleaner one. They weren't hacking people's head off everytime their name was spoken poorly of or everytime they were given dirty looks. No, the Vargas family appeared in public and often solved big crime mysterious if it was any interest to them that is. You see they never exactly came out to be this way the Vargas always had a good name until a few years back when a huge gang war had erupted and blood was spilled, guns were fired, houses were lit. It was said to be the most catastrophes ever to happen. Although there was one family that had been eliminated in the process. A family that was so damn powerful and twisted it was hard to believe such a family was defeated. Although that family was on good ties with the Vargas. Each one had eachothers back when it came to problems. That family you ask? The Cortes family. Some believe that they are still around and are hiding in the shadows or another. Others believed that they were completely wiped out. Some rather not even speak of such a horrible family. Such a horrible catastrophe happened many years ago a memory long forgotten so many tears shed and hearts filled with revenge. The lost of the great leaders of the Vargas family was a tragic one....

_"Father why does Feliciano get to spend the night with mother and I can't" A little boy of the age of five complained to his father as his tuxedo was pulled in many different directions, It was hard quite for his servants to adjust it especially when the young boy had his arms folded across his chest._

_His father chuckled, the wrinkles around his eyes spreading, "Lovino your going to be the next heir to our family If anything were to happen to me understand?" his eyes darkened, but they quickly regained its naturally happiness. _

_Lovino grumbled and shooed away the servants, who quickly retreated "happened to you? Your the great Romando!" he threw his hands up on the air exaggerating his hands movement "nothing can defeat you! Not even the icky Braginski !" _

_His father chuckled again and placed large hands on his sons tiny shoulder's "you give me more credit than what I'm really worth"_

_"Nu-uh" he disagreed. "You defeat all the bad guys and when I grow up I'll be just like you. You'll see!"_

_Romando nodded "That's what I like to hear, now let's go and crown you as heir"_

_Without a second thought he had deliberately grab his father's hand never thinking that would be the last........_

_Lovino sat in the huge dinning room of his home flicking peas at the 'grown-up' table in front of him. He was pretty annoyed that he didn't get the privilege to sit with his father. He had to sit with a lot of snot nose filled brats. They were whining or talking to loudly. Lovino put his foot on top of the chair next to him, hopefully these boogers would understand that they were not allowed to sit next to him. He was going be next in line, of course they wouldn't be allowed such privilege! They had to be on his good side. Although his glory was spoiled when his foot was forced off the chair (not really) and someone else made themselves comfortable. _

_"Hey!" Lovino whined, his defenses going up "my foot was there give it back!"_

_The boy who had taken Lovino's 'seat' smiled, his green eyes sparkling and his brown wavy hair standing up all over the place. Some would of had called the small boy handsome or possibly gorgeous. His green eyes were wide with delight and his golden tan skin blended in quite naturally with his features._

_"Wow your a cute little boy! What's your name?" he asked rather bluntly. The boy struck out his hand out for a handshake and Lovino took it and shook it rather firmly before acknowledging the boy in front of him. The boy's eyes grew even bigger as he reached for Lovino's curl "wow your hair sticks up so wried! I like it"_

_Lovino recoiled "Don't touch there! It hurts!"_

_The boy's hand drop "Oh, sorry" he paused "anyways My name is Antonio"  
_

_"My name is Lovino Vargas and I'm five years old!" He held his head up high and was self-confident in proclaiming who he was and his age. He was five! He was a big boy now. _

_Antonio's eyes grew "Wow! The Vargas!" he threw his head back "Wow I never met a Vargas before my dad says you guys are really big in business"_

_Lovino nodded, letting everything get to his little head "Yup"  
_

_"I'm ten years old by the way" Antonio then added in, but only received a scowl in return. _

_Ten! Lovino did not like the idea of someone being older then him expect the grown-ups. Although Antonio did not notice he continued on rambling. "My family talks a lot about you guys, you guys all really big, wow! I wish my family was that famou-"_

_Lovino clamped his mouth of the other and said, "shut up you talk too much" Antonio nodded understanding, and Lovino let go._

_"So what family are you from?"_

_Antonio pointed to himself "Who me?"_

_Lovino rolled his eyes, "yes you"_

_He thought for a moment, "Oh! I'm from the Fernandez family"_

_"I never heard of you"_

_"Ah, that's okay my family isn't as important as yours" Antonio laughed and Lovino frowned. He was beginning to hate this kid. For no reason. He wasn't down with the whole cheery personality and vibes this 'Antonio' kid was throwing at him.  
_

_He pushed his chair with much force and began to storm away. He wanted his father. Now where was he? Lovino stormed out of the dinning room when he noticed his father was no longer sitting at the table. He took a glance back and saw that Antonio was quickly trying to scramble out of his seat. Also he noticed his servants quickly escorting the children out of the room and into the kitchen. That was odd.  
_

_"Eh! Where are you going!" Antonio called from behind, trailing after him._

_"Away from you, you wriedo"_

_Antonio frowned and caught up with the fuming Italian "That's so uncute"_

_Lovino adruptly stopped and Antonio crashed right into him, Lovino turned, "What are you saying I am so cute!"_

_Antonio crossed his arms across his chest "Nu-uh not when your acting like this"_

_"Yea-huh!"_

_"Nu-uh"_

_"Yea-huh!"_

_"Look your doing it again!" Antonio covered his mouth and began to giggle only adding more fire to Lovino's anger._

_"Doing what!"_

_"That!"_

_A scream broke out through the foyer._

_"Ahhh!" Someone had screamed through the dinning hall. Lovino and Antonio both turned as gun fires were shot through the dinning room and men began to surround the place. _

_"Father!" Lovino made a run for it, but Antonio grabbed and kept a firm grip on his arm._

_"Come with me!"_

_"No" Lovino struggled against his grip. "Letmego!"_

_"There the boys snatch them and kill them" The two young boys looked up in horror. It was the Braginski's men. Antonio was the first to react. He threw Lovino over his shoulder and darted down the hall. Lovino uselessly pounded on Antonio's back, but as he noticed these men were not his father's friend. He buried his face into Antonio's shoulder and covered his ears to block out the horrifying screams._

_"Who are these people?" Tears began to spill out of his eyes, as Antonio took a sharp turn around a corner losing them. The thought of his father being caught in this whole mess frightened Lovino. Where was his father!_

_They had made it to the end of the hall and the men were quickly gaining on them. Lovino pounded his fist against Antonio's back. "Let go!"_

_"No, I can't w-ahh!" Antonio recoiled back in pain and dropped Lovino, rubbing is now sore shoulder. Who bites someone in the shoulder! _

_"I have to fin-" Lovino was suddenly cut off as his back was pushed off the wall. He turned as the wall suddenly moved and then a small square was pushed out. A little girl peered her head out her blond hair covering her face. Her green eyes filled with worry until she found what she was looking for._

_Her face lit up, "Antonio I found you!"_

_"Belle? Ah, Belle ! Please hurry the-" the fire of a gun stopped him from speaking any further. All three looked and saw the men in black gaining on them. Apparently their aim was horrible._

_Belle's eyes grew wide with horror. "Who are they-"_

_Antonio reached for Lovino and threw him inside with Belle "take him Belle and I'll meet you up at our hidden place ok?"_

_"But-"_

_"GO!"_

_Belle nodded and did as she was told and took Lovino into her arms and slammed the little door shut. _

That was a sad day indeed lives were lost, families were split but it didn't end there.....

_Body after body after body slowly slumped down to the ground as shots were fired._

_"My son find my son!" Romando ordered, a malice in his hands. He fired a few rounds before ducking behind a table. His guards covered him heavily. He couldn't see a damn thing. "My son!" He roared again "Find him. Forgot about me!" A couple of his body guards retreated to find the lost boy while some did not budge. And this pissed him off beyond belief. He turned back around and fired a couple more rounds before standing up and running off. He exited the living room area and bolted out into the hallway. Screams were heard all over the Vargas household. Poor innocent lives were being lost tonight. But he knew it was going to happen tonight all the adults did. That's why they had gathered tonight. Even If it meant a great lost. But they were not going down without a fight. Although he thanked the heavens the children were safe. But what about his? Someone had told him Lovino had walked out of the room with another young child and that drove him mad. When he found Lovino he was going to be grounded until marriage. He made a sharp turn and ran into a spare bedroom to reload.  
_

_"Father!" He knew that voice, his parenting senses kicking into hard-drive. He instinctively turned around to find his son inside the wall? A tiny door creaked and his head popped out. He was being restrained. _

_"You can't go out there kid!" struggled a little girl's voice. _

_"Get back in there Lovino its not safe out here" he ordered. He knew that little girl. She was one of the servants. She was a good kid. Who could surly pack a punch.  
_

_"But I want to go wi-" Lovino stopped in mid-sentence his eyes opening with horror. _

_Romando knew that look and before he had time to respond. A loud shot echoed through the room. As blood grotesquely splattered in many different directions and onto Lovino's face. In complete horror Lovino was stunned, his small hands slowly reaching up to his face feeling the hot liquid drip down his face. Belle who was behind him shut her eyes in horror._

_Romando's eyes flew open as his knees gave out and his body crumbled down to the floor. Out of the shadows came Dimitri and his son Ivan. _

_"I got him da?" Ivan smirked as he lowered his pistol and smiled up at his father who only walked up to Romando and stepped on him._

_"I win no?"_

_Romando let out a grunt of pain as Dimitri pressed his foot down harder and revealed a pistol of his own "You are no more. The Vargas Family is no more" he smirked "and your son is next da?" _

_BANG!_

_At that Belle grabbed and shield Lovino's eyes before slamming the small door shut and taking him away._

_Cops and investigators surrounded the Vargas household. It had been merely hours ago that the assassination had occurred. The __Braginski's were nowhere to be found and bodies laid all across the main foyer, dinning room, ballroom, living room etc. It was a gruesome sight to see. They were even more then shock to see that the Cortes family had been wiped out completely, the head boss, his mistress, and their guards. All gone. Even the precious leader of the Vargas Family was gone as well. Photos were taken and science was involved._

_Lovino sat on his porch his arms tightly wrapped around his chest trying to fight the cold and the tears. He had just seen his father be killed in front of him. It was something unimaginable. Belle had left the scene with her older brother who tried to comfort her as she mourned the lost of a friend. Antonio was still nowhere to be found. Lovino had already presumed him dead. Because he was most definitely cornered when they had left him._

_"Lovino Vargas?" A police officer asked. _

_Lovino lifted his gaze and saw the police officer holding a child's hand. The small boy was covered in blood and he was crying hysterically._

_"Feli-"_

_"Lovino, m-mama's dead"_

_"A tragic accident has occurred at the noble house of the Vargas Famiglia where many were slaughtered by the well-known Braginski's. Where many of the Cortes family's were also found dead and along with Mr. and Mrs. Vargas although their children were found alive. Mrs. Vargas was found at another location near the downtown district were she was shot. Although her youngest son managed to escape and notified the authorities. The boys are being held custody by a friend of the family's and no more information was provided. This indeed was one of the bloodiest battles ever recorded. This is reporter Rose broadcasting live at channel 5 news"_

How many years has it been? thirteen years? fourteen years? You do the math. He didn't know and had lost count at nine. What did it matter? The past was the past and nothing more right?

It was bright and sunny outside and birds chirped rather loudly as they passed a quiet and peaceful cemetery. Cars passed by naturally without giving a second glance to the old place. The weather was warm outside and many tourists and locals came out to play, shop, eat, etc. But one man in particular did not go outside to enjoy such festivities. No. He had much more important 'matters' to take care of.

A tall and lanky man stood in front of a large tombstone. Murmuring silent prayers before it. He wore a black suit, complete with a homburg hat. Flowers had already been set in front of the tombstone. He figured his brother had done the good deed. After a few more silent words he had always ended with a "I'll do you proud"

The man's name was Lovino Vargas. He had grown into a handsome man the age of only twenty. Young and fresh. The females would often swoon in his presences. Of course he was quite aware of that, but never paid any attention. He wasn't into 'committed' relationships.

Soft clicks echoed throughout the cobblestone path, as Lovino saw his way out of such a dreadful place. He walked out of the iron the gates and into the busy streets. Where his chauffeur was standing on the other side and was chatting on his cellphone. He to also wore a black suit complete with a shade of sunglasses. It was 'too bright' outside as he would put it. Each girl that passed him giggled with interest, but he was oblivious to such things. He was generally a happy person, but this time he had a look of worry plastered on his face as he beckoned Lovino over. Quickly ending his conversation he snapped his phone shut and looked up at his boss.

"How did it go?" He asked.

Lovino shrugged, "same ol same ol"

The man nodded and opened the passenger seat as Lovino easily slid in. He then jogged his way to the driver's seat and opened the door for himself and settled himself in the already running car.

Lovino could tell by his movements that the phone call he had just received was pretty serious. He waited until they were stopped by a red light to ask the question, "who was that on the phone?"

The man didn't answer and kept his eyes on the road.

Lovino again repeated the question "who was .the._phone_?" He made sure to emphasis the last word.

He sighed and lifted up his sunglasses as he drove onto the busy highway. The sun directly hit his eyes making his green orbs shine more then usual.

"Your brother just called and he wants you to see the headlines today"

Lovino grumbled, "Antonio stop beating around the bush"

Antonio hesitated before answering "Its seems that the police has found a trace of the Cortes"

.

.

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_  
_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_  
_I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_  
_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_  
_I aim to be, your eyes_

_To be Continued......_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**Roman Empire not Romano=Romando (roll your tongue when you pronounce it)

Belgium=Belle

Yay, new story is all I have to say and this is the type of story that has holes in it, but then it all fits together and creates a BOOM! Climax. 33

Review please and tell me what you think so far? :D


	2. Safety First

__

__

**Album:** A Fever You Can't Sweat Out by Panic At The Disco.

**T****rack: **London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines.

**

* * *

**

_Stop stalling, make a name for yourself._

_Boy you better put that pen to paper, charm your way out. _

_If you talk you better back your shit up. With more than good hook while you're all under the gun._

_"Here, you are still young da? Your an orphan now your parents are gone why don't you join us?"_

_"No I'd rather die then join you guys!"_

_"tsk, tsk, naughty~"_

_"Ahh! Okay I'll do it! Let go!"_

_"Just sign here and your ready to go and when I beckoned you, you back to us you come da?"_

_"yea whatever"  
_

_Things were slowly beginning to patch up again. Lovino and his brother, Feliciano, had gone away to live with their father's friend. Who had taken them into custody without a second thought. George was his name and he was Romando's best friend. He never approved of such violence especially in front of children. He would often try to talk Romando out of such a violent life, but he would only laugh and say he had everything under control. George had two children of his own as well, Gilbert the eldest and Ludwig the youngest. The two were complete opposites Gilbert was loud and immature while Ludwig was more content and strict. Lovino disliked them both when he had first met them. Ludwig especially and No! It wasn't like he was jealous of his brother confining himself more to that bastard then he did to him. He just didn't like him that's all. When he grew up and was the new leader, Lovino made sure he was the first to go._

_At the age of ten. The boys were now older and taller and now were attending school something Feliciano loved and something Lovino hated. One day Lovino just so happened to be whining how school was unfair and stupid at the kitchen table. Feliciano was used to his whining and complaining. He was to busy making himself a plate of pasta when the door suddenly burst opened. It was that annoying Gilbert and oh great he brought more friends, though Lovino silently thanked it wasn't that physco boy/girl whatever his or her name was, instead it was that perverted one and another......._

_"This is my awesome home!" he proclaimed kicking his shoes off leaving a trail of mud. __Lovino stood up from his seat ready to scold the other for doing such a stupid thing, but stopped and stared in disbelief. __"Look these are the twins I was talking about" __Gilbert gestured his new friend into the kitchen "see what did I tell you talk about a pretty awesome look alike-" his voice drowned off as his friend dashed across the room and gave Lovino a huge beyond huge hug._

_"Lovino? Your alive! Its me Antonio do you remember me!"_

_Lovino was too stunned for words he was sure that boy was dead. He couldn't believe he was standing there right in front of him!_

_Antonio continued hugging him "I got in contact with Belle a couple years back she didn't know what happened to you. All she said that she left you with the police" Antonio had tears at this point. Tears of joy. "Oh wait until I tell he-"_

_A small hand clamped down on his mouth "Jeesh, even years later you still talk a lot"_

_Antonio laughed at this "I gotta tell her she is going to be so happy! I'll never let you out of my sight ever again! I promise."_

_"So um does that mean you already claimed him?" Gilbert asked rather stunned._

_Little did Lovino know Antonio would keep that promise._

_Although he was right when Lovino was again reunited with Belle she cried with joy. Jeesh he only knew them for one night and barley for an half hour and they were acting like he had just came back from a war._

_Years passed after that and Antonio and Belle were the only close friends Lovino had or at least chose to have. There was something he enjoyed about the two, but it wasn't like he would admit it or anything! Antonio was always there for him like that one time wried Sadiq kid tried to bully Lovino away from the monkey bars Antonio had easily beat him up for 'bullying' or that other time Gilbert had made an inappropriate comment about Lovino's body changes Antonio didn't hesitate to soccer punch him in the mouth. Especially when Francis came around one day and tried to 'play' with Lovino which only resulted in a foot being rammed into his face. His own two best friends at that! Lovino felt protected with Antonio around and that was a good sign so when Lovino turned the healthy age of eighteen and was proudly announced the heir to the Vargas family. He had inheritance millions of dollars and with that his brother and himself had moved out of the Weillschmidt household. They had bought themselves a huge convo and Lovino had appointed Antonio as his newly bodyguard and had Belle hired as a housemaid. Although she insisted....with her fists and soon enough Lovino was living the life his father once had. Many people watching his back, money, connections, girls, and a reputation. Although he didn't care for such things he was more focused on being a great successor. Keeping the 'family' business up and running and also seeking revenge. As soon as the public had 'heard' the Vargas' were back. Many minds quickly jumped back to that day. Inside they were afraid if such an accident would occur again. Hopefully not._

"The Cortes

huh?" Lovino questioned as he peered over the kitchen table. He had just came back from visiting his father's grave and had come directly home as soon as he heard of the news. The Cortes were suddenly making an appearance and Lovino did not know whether to take it as a good sign or bad. They have been gone for almost fifteen years now. Something did not add up.

"Yup look, look there's the family crest right on it Lovino! They killed a member of the Braginski its a clue!" Feliciano pointed at the news headlines eagerly.

The twins were looking over the newspaper's headlines that in huge bold letters read:

**'Cortes Family's Crest Found On Braginski Body!'**

"Oh! Who would do such of thing! Surly they are trying to come in contact with us no?" Feliciano insisted bouncing with joy. This was great they needed all the help they could get in order to eliminate the Braginski's.

Lovino tugged at his hat and began skimming through the headlines. "Maybe Feliciano, but it could be a trick"

"Ve?"

"The Braginski's would go as far as to kill one of their own?" he took a seat, rubbing his forehead he wasn't so eager as his brother to just accept the invitation.

"What are you saying?" Feliciano asked, pulling another chair next to his reflection. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What I'm saying Feliciano is that we should investigate first before jumping into conclusions." Sometimes his brother's common sense would just fly out the window. But Lovino loved his brother too much to actually do something about it. They sat in silence for a few moments thinking about the mysterious appearance of such a once strong and powerful family. Lovino was right though they should investigate first before taking action, but he didn't want to do so. The sight of blood made him want to vomit and the thought of killing innocents made him sick. That's why his older brother was fit for the job, Feliciano helped whenever he could, but refused to get his delicate hands dirty and besides Lovino would scold him even if he did so. The sound of a door opening caught both of their attentions.

A young woman with blond hair down to her shoulders, danced into the room. Her headband shining in the bright daylight. She looked out of breath and his eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Lovino did you see the news!"

"yea I did Belles"

Belle had joined the family years back after Antonio had. Even if they refused her services she refused to leave the their side. She was just attached to the cute twins. Her motherly instincts told her to always keep a watch on those twins, because something was lurking in the shadows. Of course she would always ignore this shaky feeling and just thought she was overreacting, but she was better off safe than sorry. She flipped her hair back while giving the brother's a questioning look, "well?"

Feliciano interrupted before his brother had a chance to speak, "he thinks its a trap"

"Trap how?" Belle looked between the twins confused.

"If they were so eager in finding us. They should of had done it already", answered Lovino.

Belle's frowned mirrored Feliciano's "I don't understand"

Lovino pointed at the newspaper "They know not to kill unless we were informed"

"But Lovino they probably don't know that you or your brother are still alive, surly this is a way to get in contact with you?" Well she did have a point there. "And besides most of them are all dead. Whoever is trying to contact you two might not have the same connections as they had in the past"

Lovino grumbled "I don't know we'll just wait until they strike again so that I can think of something up" he cupped his cheek with his hand and floated off into deep thought. Thinking about this just gave him a headache. He needed sometime to think this over.

"Feliciano where is Antonio?" Belle glanced back and saw that the Spanish man was not in the living room or the house surly his presences would of had been known.

Felciano looked up from where he was reading, "He went off somewhere I think" and then turned his eyes back on the paper in front of him.

Belle nodded, she was curious as to where he had gone or always gone in that fact, but she didn't want to bother him, it was none of her business. Antonio had a life behind this one of course. Even If he had the most idiotic friends on the planet.

As If one cue they heard a loud crash towards the back. The trio broke off on whatever they were thinking about ran to the back door.

"Ahaha~!"

They sighed hearing that all too familiar laugh.

Antonio of course.

He had fallen on some trash cans out back and stumbled down clashing his head with the concrete doorsteps. Ouch. Leaving an angry bruise behind his bangs.

"Antonio you idiot watch where your going! First its your arm and now your forehead you klutz!" Lovino scold as he folded the newspaper up and tucked it under his arm and ripped the door open to reveal the Spaniard laying helplessly on the floor.

"Ah, I fell?" he smirked.

Belle and Feliciano quickly rushed to his side helping the poor accident prone man. "Ve! Are you okay!"

"Si, I'm fine Feliciano thanks"

Belle carefully examined the wound before hissing with pain, "I'll go get some ice ok?"

"Thanks Belle"

He watched her run off with Feliciano on after her.

Lovino crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame and raised an eyebrow at the grinning man in front of him "you fell?"

"si ahaha I'm so clumsy" Antonio laughed and placed a hand over his forehead and winced at the pain "ow"

Lovino flashed the newspaper and Antonio read the headlines, already understanding where Lovino was getting at.

"The car is out front"

The car trip to the scene wasn't far it was probably a mile or two from their home. Oh the irony?

"Why are you so suddenly interested Lovi?" Antonio asked they pulled up in an abandoned parking lot. He turned off the engine and the two sat in silence. Lovino who had been reading the newspaper again, folded it up and tossed it in the back.

"Really Antonio?" he asked, stepping out of the car and slamming it shut behind him. Lovino tugged his hat closer to his eyes, the sun already irritating him.

Antonio immediately followed behind him "No really Lovi!" he stumbled in his footsteps after the Italian, who had picked up his stride. "Ah, Lovi wait!" Lovino scoffed stopping dead in his tracks causing Antonio to crash right into him. Although Lovino didn't stop for him he stopped at the scene in front of him.

"Fuck" Lovino spat. They had entered the now clean and spotless crime scene "stupid cops and there fucking investigation team" now how was he going to collect evidence for himself with so little? Apparently they had tried to make it look as if it had never happened, but of course the media had found out somehow. The body had been removed of course, but its chalk outline was there. Lovino looked up, there were no windows in the alley where this person could of had fell out from, and the outline indicted no such thing. The outline showed the person was probably shot. One arm was skewed while the other rested on the heart, as for the feet they were slightly spread apart. "It looks like this man didn't see what was coming" Lovino suggested. He ran a finger of the outline, sniffing it slightly, before nodding to himself. "This person was definitely shot I can detect a faint smell of gun powder." He shoved his hands into his pocket.

Antonio removed a cloth from his pocket and made his way over to Lovino taking his hands out of his pockets and began to wipe Lovino's finger gently "you shouldn't touch anything Lovi you know touching a crime scene isn't good"

Lovino rolled his eyes and muttered a "yea whatever" before he snatched his hand back. Although from the corner of his eye he noticed something, red, to be exact. He pointed, "look on the dumpster there" although before Antonio had time to look Lovino was already there examining it. Antonio immediately followed and saw that it was blood. Lovino was no expert and gave a look to Antonio reading 'well bastard?'

Antonio crouched down and took a closer look. He gently swabbed the area with the cloth and looked at its contents. "This blood is defiently a few days old the color looks a bit off" he shook his head. "Maybe this was all a pratical joke?" he suggested.

Lovinio scoffed, "yea and then it will be real funny when I come knocking on their door".

"Maybe it is the Cortes sending a message?"

"It can't be the Cortes since everyone on that family is deceased"

"So it is the Braginski's?" Antonio questioned.

"Maybe, I don't know! Jesus!" Lovino snapped "what are we? Playing twenty questions?"

"Eh! No, no! I'm just saying that maybe we should be really careful this time"

"What careful!"

"Si, you don't know who's watching Braginski's has spies everywhere" he lowered his voice for this and placed a finger over his lips.

"They don't even know how I look like its been almost fifteen! And besides why would they kill one of their own men!" he tried to agrue

"To try and lure you in" Atonio said rather blunt. "Even If it was the Braginski's maybe we should let they police handle thi-"

"The hell I will! I want all of their heads brought to me on a sliver platter!"

"Lovi all I'm saying is that I think this might be dangerous!" he fought back.

They were met with silence "alright I'm done speaking with you" he announced stomping away muttering a few things that his father, god rest his soul, would of probably disapprove of. Antonio immdeitaly followed on after him.

"Wait Lovi!" he snatched the other man's arm causing him to stop.

"What!" he screamed "and its boss to you not Lovi!"

"Lo-I mean boss not even your father would take such extre-"

"You don't know what my father would've had done!" he snatched his arm back and turned

"But the media said-"

"Fuck what the media has to say! Their a bunch of critics who don't know how to back their shit up!" Lovino sprinted off to a full run.

"Wait ! Boss where are you going!"

"None of your business!"

And with that Antonio knew that wasn't an open invitation for him to come along.

__

"

____

_Just for the record, The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:_

_A. Indifference or_

_B. Disinterest in what the critics say_

* * *

**A/N: **The story will start to progress after this so bare with me yes? Tell me what you think reviews are loved.

Until Next Time

Adios~!


End file.
